


Melting

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Private vs public, Relationship progress, Valenines fluf, Valentine's Day, interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: “Y-you bought me flowers?” Eiji was stumbling over his words, eyeing the bouquet in Ash’s hand.“Well, uh, you know….It’s, ah, what I’m supposed to do and all.”





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sparkly, I find this funny, because you’re the one who wrote me my Christmas gift :D (it was great btw, I smiled a lot).
> 
> I’ve wrote a lot of Ash/Eiji first kiss fics before, so I’ve decided on a bunch of cute short fluffy bits, if that’s okay.

Melting like Chocolate

……………………………………………………………………..

The weather was cold and icy, early February. He hadn’t been expecting this. It hadn't even been on his mind.  


 

“Y-you bought me flowers?” 

 

Eiji was stumbling over his words, eyeing the bouquet in Ash’s hand.

_ …Obviously he bought me flowers. He’s handing me flowers. _

Ash looked at Eiji and then immediately became fascinated with the floor. He opened his mouth, but it took a moment for sound to come out. His face was a slight tinge of pink.

“Well, uh, you know….It’s, ah, what I’m supposed to do and all.” 

 

The man in the doorway played with the package in his hand.

 

“I thought you could use them for photos or something….”

Eiji caught his chin, bringing the blonde’s face towards his, a soft brush of skin. Ash almost ran away from the touch.

 

“Thank you very much. I know exactly what I want photos of.” He held the other close, breathing in his scent. His tall friend relaxed into the touch, carefully holding the flowers out to the side, so they wouldn’t get crushed.

 

“I want you in our apartment with the flowers.”

………………..

 

Ash mostly ran away from touch. He didn’t like Max putting hands on his shoulders. Shorter was different, but he never got nervous from Shorter’s touch the way he did with Eiji’s. But it was a good kind of nervous.

Eiji always pushed him, but was always careful not to push too far. It was where he wanted to go anyways… 

In public, it was the opposite.

 

“S-stop kissing me in front of people!! It’s embarrassing!” 

 

He swatted the blonde away, his cheeks were e flushed.

 

Ash bit his ear.

 

“I’m only kissing your cheek, what’s the matter? It’s fun to watch you squirm, so it’s your fault.” 

 

Ash’s voice was breathy.

 

“You’re getting all hot and bothered just from that. Take me home if I can’t behave~,”

The blush crept deeper down the Japanese man’s body.

 

“Don’t make it weird.”

They had been officially together for… he didn’t remember how long. It just kind of happened.

Maybe one dirty joke taken too seriously on the grounds of a ‘translation issue’ or a comforting hug that was allowed to be more… it didn’t matter. It had always been there.

 

A loud clap and -- 

 

“Stop touching my butt!!”

 

They were at Max’s house. Eiji slid into the corner of the couch for protection as the blonde climbed over him. They were interrupted by a gruff voice in the doorway.

 

“You’re not going to let Ash boss you around, are you, Eiji?” 

 

Max was standing at the cusp of the living room. Ash’s grin was all teeth. He readied his sly excuse.

 

“He woke me up too early this morning. If I don’t stay active, I’ll fall back asleep.”

 

“It was noon!”

 

Max smiled at them. …Young love. He wondered when it would wear off. He and Jessica were once the same. 

 

Michael charged through the door and jumped on Ash, holding him down with all the power of his eight-year-old body. 

 

“Eiji! Kiss him! It’s gross! Get your revenge! It’s gross!”

 

“You’re gross, kid.”

 

Ash’s hand kept the little arms around his neck from accidentally getting too tight.

 

“And why are you on his side. I thought you liked me best?”

 

“Fight me!”

 

“That’s not an answer.”

 

Ash made puppy eyes at Eiji, putting on his best ‘pathetic’ face and his brunette boyfriend stared down his nose, deciding his fate. His short powerful build, opposing Ash’s slight lanky frame. Ash wanted to kiss his curves. Being held down by Eiji was…. Calming?

 

“Are you really going to kiss me?” 

 

The blonde pouted as the child’s feet danced around him. Michael cheered. 

 

“Lick his face! Do it now!”

 

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” Ash glowered, and Eiji smiled.

 

“Of course I wouldn’t, I would do this-!” He pulled Ash close and pinned him.

 

“Michael, tickle him!”

…………………………………………………………

 

Valentines day was about a week later. Back at the apartment the scenario had flipped again.

Eiji’s sweet kisses trailed up the back of the blonde’s neck. He had been kissing him spontaneously all day, leaving Ash in a constant state of floaty and flustered. 

 

They hadn’t left the apartment and Ash was adamant about reading his book. Eiji pulled him into the kitchen.

 

“Let's make dinner together?” 

 

A hopeful request. They tended to share most chores. Ash wasn’t so much ‘bad’ in the kitchen as much as he was lazy and uninterested in getting ‘good’. 

 

“It will be fun!”

 

“Ssss-sttop!” Ash giggled, “I thought Japanese didn’t like displaying physical affection!”

“It’s pay~back.” 

 

Strong arms wrapped around Ash’s waist, face nuzzling into his shoulder. Ash looked at them in the mirror above the sink. Eiji barely came up to his chin, but held him with a strength that would have required a genuine struggle if he chose to fight it…. Not that he would ever do that. Any moment the other was near him made his heart flutter in ways he still couldn’t describe.

 

He looked so… cute when he was determined. Cute was a simple word, but… utterly kissable. He let himself give in to the older man.

 

“Okay Onii-chan, you win. You’re so stubborn, I don’t know why I still fight you.”

 

“You need to stop calling me ‘big brother’. It doesn’t fit us anymore.”

 

Ash turned and kissed his forehead.

 

“Okay, old man.”

 

Eiji swatted him. Ash burst out laughing.

 

He pulled the other closer, leaning down into a proper kiss.

………………………………………………………………….

 

“Ash, is that a love mark?” 

 

Ash felt his face heat. Max’s grin confirmed it was. Ash gave Eiji an accusatory glance.  

 

_ Is it? _

 

The man leaned back, stretching across his lap, reaching a tanned arm up to play with his neck. A tender movement, unrestrained despite Max’s presence. He caressed the spot before pressing a blunt finger into it, pleased at the hiss his lover made.

 

“Yes, I think it is.”

 

Max felt voyeuristic watching them. Like he was intruding on something. They were different around each other, but still not losing their sense of self. This was good for them.

 

Opposites, but complimentary.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle hard with fluff. I hope you like it.


End file.
